My Cousin and Me
by animedesert10
Summary: Although related, Naoya and Justin have a different relationship. Rated T. Boyxboy love, so NO LIKE-Y, DON'T READ! This is NOT a LEMON! 1st P.O.V


_**Hey Readers, how have you guys been doing? **__**Okay, I've decided to give yaoi another try**_

_**This story IS NOT a MAJOR yaoi, just a tiny one, but no lemon. **__**Sorry, I'm not good at those yet. **__**So I'm starting small and working up.**_

_So if you guys have played or are familiar with the **Shin Megami Tensei **series, you might actually like this story. I decided to do **Devil Survivor **since that is the one I am still playing (actually it's** Overclocked**, but you know same characters)_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>My Cousin and Me

**Summary: **Although related, Naoya and Justin have a different relationship. Rated T. Boyxboy love, so NO LIKE-Y, DON'T READ! This is NOT a LEMON! 1st P.O.V

**Pairing: **MC _**(Justin. That was the name I gave him.)** _x Naoya

**Rated: **T for boy x boy, kissing, touching, and small descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **The game, the game series, and the characters do NOT belong to me because if the did, Gin and Naoya would be expressed differently. Gin is cute and Naoya is just…***sigh***

_**Note: Devil Survivor was actually the first game; I started playing on a road trip one time and after that I fell in love with the series. Naoya is my favorite character in this game, along with Gin and the MC. Could they be any cuter?**_

_**So I couldn't resist and I just had to write a story using the MC and his cousin. (I swear Kyle Herbert does Naoya's voice, but it's too hard to tell. He barely talks in the game anyways.)**_

_**All right I'm done talking. So those of you who love the games, I hope you like this story**_

_**Remember, NOT a LEMON, so I hope you turn around before you get pissy and disappointed, okay?**_

_**To my other readers, enjoy as well.**_

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin and Me<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin P.O.V<strong>_

The morning rays slipped through the blinds of the window onto my face, making me groan, roll over and pull the covers over my head. I hated waking up, especially after one of THOSE nights. No, not one of those nights were you fall asleep drunk and wake up with a gigantic hangover. One of those nights of fun activity, leaving you sore in many places. And if your thinking about a fight or something, you are way off the point I am trying to make.

The bed felt amazing under my weight, pulling me deeper into the depths of sleep. Hopefully I was just dreaming and I actually had more time to sleep, but just to confirm it wasn't morning and I was still in dreamland, I moved the covers from my eyes to see if he was still in bed.

And not to my surprise, he wasn't.

Now I knew it was morning, so I had to get up. Sadly though it wasn't Saturday or Sunday morning, where I could lay in bed and soak up all the sleep I wanted, not that I did anyways. Not with the person I lived with. It was Friday morning, yes, a school day, but it was the last day of the week, a day where no child wanted to get up and get yelled out by a teacher cause they were late, or didn't do their homework, or even answer a question correctly.

My day wasn't like that, but you know, for the other kids.

I groaned one more time and pulled the blankets back over my head, hoping to steal a couple more minutes. I wasn't really a morning person, but then again what kid was? Except for my friends Yuzu and Atsuro. Yuzu would get up early just to pick out her daily outfit and Atsuro would jump on the computer any chance he got. Of course I only got up early because my cousin did.

Now I know what you're thinking; why would you get up early cause your cousin did? Well my cousin has a certain order and when you are apart of his routine, you fell into that order. See, my routine was: Wake up, greet my cousin, shower, coffee for my cousin, say goodbye to my cousin, and then school.

Now I know what you're thinking again; my cousin is part of my daily routine. Well yeah, he is. He's the only person I live with and he thinks it's rude when I don't show him attention. Our relationship is actually hard to explain. We are very…uh…close, so to speak.

Before I realized it, slumber was almost pulling me deeper until the bathroom door opened and I heard his voice, "You better get up Justin or else you'll be late for school."

With another groan I sat myself up and rubbed my eyes. When my cousin said something I immediately obeyed. No, I wasn't whipped or anything, but I've witnessed the consequences and I don't need to have a limp at school. It's hard trying to explain to people why without turning red and getting nervous.

I looked over at him seeing him, dry his gray-colored hair, wearing no shirt and only sleep pants that hung low on his slim waist. He may have gray-colored hair, but he isn't old. He's actually twenty-four, pretty young huh? And he has a handsome face and ruby red eyes to go with it.

Now I know what you are thinking; are you checking out your cousin? No, I am not, but he's lived with me ever since I was child. Eventually, you get passed all that kind of stuff and are comfortable with pretty much anything. Well maybe except for seeing his lower half…yeah that still makes me quite nervous, especially since that was the cause of my limp.

Sleep was still in my eyes. I was more then ready to just fall back on the bed and shut my eyes, but my cousin spoke again, "If you don't get out of that bed, I'll give you another reason to be late."

I opened my blue eyes back up and turned my head to look at the clock and then at him only to see his face close to mine, his body bent over our bed. I sighed aloud and stretched a bit, "I've got another hour and a half Naoya! I don't need a more noticeable limp then the one I am sure I already have."

He smiled at me, "You know what I could do to you in that much time, Justin?" His smile always sent butterflies into my stomach, "It shouldn't be that bad. I wasn't being rough last night."

"Says you," I replied, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I was the one taking the beating remember?" His smile stayed the same as he grabbed my chin to make me look at him, "You weren't complaining since you were screaming so loudly." A blush swept across my nose, causing him to chuckle, "No more delay. Shower. Now."

"Yes brother," I replied throwing off the covers, but before I could get out the bed he grabbed my chin again and pulled our faces close, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I thought about it for a minute, but easily remembered, placing my lips on his. Quickly he responded, placing a hand on my cheek, making the kiss last a lot longer then I had planned.

What seemed like an innocent good morning kiss, turned heated in seconds and already I could feel his tongue push past my lips. Naoya was an extremely good kisser, so I was wrapped into our session, sometimes hating when he pulled away, but if neither of us did I would be late to school with that limp I mentioned earlier.

I broke our lips apart, his mouth keeping me hooked for another minute before I completely pulled away, smiling. He smiled as well, getting up from the bed and heading towards the door, "Good morning to you too, Justin."

Now I know you probably have plenty of questions in your head; did you just say OUR bed? Did you just call your cousin brother? Does your cousin beat on you? Did you just completely MAKE OUT with your cousin? How old are you?

I told you our relationship was different then most family members? And for your information I'm nineteen, okay. [1] Totally legal. Well maybe not the 'making out with your cousin' type legal, but age legal. And yes, OUR bed. Naoya and I share one. He saw no point to two beds or separate rooms. We pretty much know everything and have seen everything about each other. We were totally passed the comfortable zone. Well maybe he was more then I.

Besides calling Naoya by his name or 'my cousin', I sometimes call him brother, cause that's what he is to me. Like I said, lived with me since I was child and pretty much acted like a big brother, the name eventually just stuck.

Do I have to answer this question? Yes, I just made out with my cousin…it's one of our…uh…greetings.

And no, my cousin doesn't beat me. Well actually that's one word you could use to describe the 'beating' that he gives me, except it's not with a belt…you know with his…ugh, nevermind.

"I don't hear that shower Justin," Naoya called from the other room.

I heard his footsteps come down the hall and immediately I jumped off the bed and into the bathroom, surprised that my sore legs could even carry me. I just hoped he wouldn't follow me into the shower and wash me himself. Knowing my cousin, who wouldn't use soap…or a scrubber…but his own wet instrument.

* * *

><p>I emerged from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, reading the clock to see that I had another hour before I had to leave the house. Naoya always got me up early. He said that the longer I was wake, the more I would pay attention and not go to school with half open eyes.<p>

I say it's because he always wanted to squeeze in another round of 'fun' and leave me with a dry throat and wobbling legs. Yes, to answer your question, Naoya was on top and I was on bottom. He was more dominant then I was and wouldn't it be weird to hear a twenty-four year old getting screwed by a nineteen year old? Not that hearing getting screwed by your own cousin would be any better.

I placed the towel on the door, grabbing my black shirt and throwing it over my body. I ran a hand through my dark blue hair, before fixing the bed-sheets and looking for my socks and shoes. Also like Naoya I had a specific order too, but Naoya wasn't part of it. He followed his own rules and that was that. It's not that he didn't listen to me, but when he wanted something he got it. My 'no's were 'yes's to him.

Also he was a workaholic. Naoya was a genius to match his handsome face and slim body. Yes I did it again, but can you blame me? I was attracted to that guy like magnet, despite how little we had in common. Whenever he started about computer stuff, I was left completely blank unlike Atsuro who would respond in no time.

Yeah, nerds, I know.

But recently he began working on this project with the Shomonkai. I have no clue about the details, since Naoya is secretive like that and keeps stuff to himself, but it must be important if he sometimes spends all night on it. It actually shocks me that he can work all day and still come home and want to 'play' with me.

I hope by now you are catching on, cause believe me, we aren't playing Uno all night.

I headed out the door and down the hallway and into the living room to see Naoya sitting at his desk still with no shirt on and his fingers typing away.

If you are wondering how we ended up in this relationship we have now, it's actually not that long of a story. You see…

"There you are Justin," Naoya smiled, resting back in his chair. I smiled as a response and walked over to him, only to be pulled into a kiss and hands beginning to travel up my shirt. I whined calling out my brother's name, making him halt his actions and smirk, "Just testing if you were fully awake."

I pouted as he sat back down, resting his cheek on his knuckles, "You could have just…I don't know…pushed me or something."

"Wouldn't be much fun," he replied, "I wouldn't want to hurt you, would I?"

"Oh you already do," I replied with a cocky smirk.

He looked up at me, matching my smirk, "I didn't see you limp here, did I? I can't be hurting you, not when your voice is dipped in pleasure and screaming my name over and over again."

My cocky smirk was replaced with a deep blush on my face and blue eyes glued to the floor from embarrassment. Naoya also did have a way with words. I took my utter defeat and headed into the kitchen to get his coffee ready.

As the liquid began to brew, I found my backpack making sure all my things were inside and looking over to see if I missed any homework from last night. I was pretty much an A and B avoids trouble kind of student. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble in school and have the teachers tell Naoya, so he could punish me himself. He was creative, I'm sure he could think of many ways.

The thought made my body shutter as I grabbed my cell phone to see that I had message. It was from Yuzu asking if I could meet her at school before the final bell.

Neither Atsuro nor Yuzu knew about Naoya and me. They'd probably freak out and ask what the hell was wrong with me. Although I swore Atsuro has a crush on him. Come on, 'number one apprentice'? 'Naoya would have wanted me to hack this' and always giving the guy compliments. If that didn't scream 'Naoya come touch me' then I don't know what did. Of course Naoya came to that same conclusion but promised to keep his hands on me and only me.

Yeah, like I really wanted that.

Zipping up my backpack and shoving my phone in my black jeans pocket, I was about ready to pour my brother a glass until I saw the COMPs on the table. I remember Naoya telling me to keep these in a safe place until he was done with them, so I placed them on the wall cabinet and returned to the coffee.

Oh right, I was going to tell you how Naoya and I became so close.

This might be a little embarrassing to explain. I've liked Naoya for quite awhile actually, but the hormone flares didn't kick in until much later. So after having a very detailed dream about him and waking up to a lump in my pants in the middle of the night, I had to relief myself before he came home. Little did I know that he was already home and screaming his name drew him up the stairs.

So after seeing him in my doorway, still with my painful problem, my mind was too blank to come up with an explanation. But of course things got weirder when he decided to 'help' me with my problem. It was abit awkward for a while, but eventually it became a common thing.

No, we didn't sleep together every night, but I found myself…drawn to him. So after another night of fulfilling lust, I spilled out my emotions and then we just agreed to keep going, but unlike him, I'm still trying to keep it a secret. Naoya and his frickin' riddles pretty much gave it away that we were sleeping together. Plus he was blunt too.

Like I really needed to hear him explain our relationship, uncensored of course. I could handle that in the bedroom, but in public? No…heck no!

I returned from the kitchen with the cup of coffee and my backpack in my hand. I dropped the bag on the floor and gave my brother his cup, my phone going off in my pocket.

His fingers grabbed the handled and took the first sip, his red eyes on me as I responded to the text Atsuro sent me.

"Yuzu again?" Naoya asked.

I shook my head; "No it was Atsuro asking if we hang out at my house later." Naoya shook his head and put down the cup and once again moved from his chair.

After putting my phone away, I looked at the clock and figured it was time to head to school. I had about half an hour to make it. That gave me enough time to pick up Atsuro and meet Yuzu like she asked. I turned to give my cousin his goodbyes, but yelped when I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Oh, you're leaving me again, huh Justin?" he teased, his grip becoming ticklish. I squirmed lightly, "Cut it out, brother. It's a daily routine," I replied, placing my hands on his bare chest.

"You're right and what do you do before you leave the house?" he asked, his tone soft and deep. His voice made my body go still and I looked up, his face bent over mine.

I hated to admit it, but he was like a drug. One taste just wasn't enough, yet sometimes I couldn't believe I was begging for him to put his hands or his mouth on me. Yes, I was guilty, but what the heck; could somebody really say no to this guy?

His gaze, mysterious face, and smooth tone was sexy beyond belief.

I was going to respond to his question, but demonstrating would probably be better. I glued my lips to his, moving against his mouth with need and want, surprised in myself that I was craving him right now. Naoya only smiled into our kiss, wrapping a hand into my hair and keeping it in his control.

His dominance was another attraction. The way his hands roamed over my body, knowing exactly where to touch and how to touch it. The way his skin felt and the way his body rubbed against mine in the moment of lust and passion. My body was already growing heated from my thoughts.

His hands moved back down to my waist, while mine wrapped around his neck, our tongues already dancing around one anothers. When I felt his body push against mine, it brought me back to reality, remembering that I still had to attend school and a worse limp or an erection was not the way to go.

Try explaining that to your friends or a teacher.

I broke the connection again, feeling him pull me in for another kiss before completely releasing my lips. He placed his forehead on mine and spoke his lovingly words again, "Return to me soon Justin." I rolled my eyes mentally. His mushy-mushy side was another complete shock since he was always acting like a smartass.

"I have my phone if you need to reach me," I answered, kissing him one more time before he moved back to his computer and began to work again. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and opened the door, hoping the cool air would rip the blush off my face before I reached Atsuro's house.

Now I know what you are thinking…actually I don't. What more is there to say? I love that guy. He is my cousin after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This come out differently then I had planned. There was going to be more, but the first half pretty much explained the story from start to finish. Now that I look at it, the second half would have probably thrown the story off.<strong>_

_**[1] I had to change the MC's age because age seventeen was not going to look right.**_

_**This story is actually like an introduction to the thought. I have another story lined up after this one that I want to try turning into a lemon. To me this one probably could have been a lemon, but I don't think it would have looked right. Plus it is five in the morning where I live…tired…**_

_**Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this story.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
